Endless, Nameless
by Mordac
Summary: Gohan's power up released so much energy that it opened a dimensional hole through time. He and Piccolo are thrown in the past, before the destruction of Vegetasei.
1. Prologue

Endless, Nameless

Prologue

Things were looking desperate at the Cell Games arena. After Goku's sacrifice, everyone thought they were finally free from the nightmare. Gohan had still been standing in the arena, too dumbfounded to do anything. His father had had to sacrifice himself because of his arrogance and stupidity. Tears were flowing down his face as he kept the SSJ2 form, his body otherwise motionless. When Cell reappeared much stronger than he had been he toyed with Gohan, whom he now easily overpowered, even in his SSJ2 form.

He landed several kicks and punches at Gohan's body, who just stood in the ground, too shocked to muster any kind of reaction.

"Aw, are you crying little boy. Better run off to daddy. Oh wait, that's right, he's dead. You killed him" Cell snickered as he landed another blow to Gohan's body, forcing him to kneel as he could only cry.

On the mountain nearby, the Z Fighters watched in shock as Cell made a mockery of their only hope, more than that, of their friend. That was too much for Piccolo to stand. He reviewed on his mind everything he went through with Gohan, from when he trained him to the battle with the Saiyajins, through the fights at Namek, until the present. He had been the one to open up the former Demon King to friendship, the person he liked most in the whole world (AN: No this is not a PiccoloxGohan yaoi, so better stop that rain of thought immediately. Nameks are asexual, period.) He powered up, went into a fighting stance, and prepared to take off.

"What are you doing Namek? Do you want to get yourself slaughtered?" Vegeta blasted. He too had watched the fight in horror, but he knew there was nothing he could do to help.

Piccolo just ignored Vegeta and he jumped into the battle ground, shooting a ki-blast at Cell. It simply deflected off the monster's skin. Cell turned to him with irritation.

"What are you doing worm? Think that could've possibly have hurt me? Here, open the way to hell for your little friend" Cell yelled as he shot a ki-blast that opened a hole in Piccolo's chest, and sent him flying into a nearby mountain, leaving his motionless body on the floor.

Gohan watched this in horror. He had already lost his father to that monster, had to witness all the destruction he caused without being able to do anything to help. Now it dared to touch the only person he liked almost, or maybe the same as much as he liked his family. The fear, the hopelessness, the loss were replaced with only one feeling: anger. The anger of a Saiyajin warrior. His power began to rise as he relived all the destruction Cell had made. His hair began to grow until it reached about knee-length, his forehead became slightly protruded and his eyebrows disappeared from his forehead. His body became sore from handling the power from the transformation, but he knew he had to handle it. To kill Cell, and to avenge all the deaths.

Cell, watched the transformation dumbfounded, but he was not one to show his surprise. Or fear. He began attacking Gohan, after he could stand on his feet due to power of the transformation, but to no avail. Each punch and kick met only air, as Gohan was easily able to dodge Cell's attacks.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake twice Cell. This time, you're going straight to hell. MA…" Gohan lifted his hands as he began powering up for the attack.

"You're not getting away with this kid. I'm not over yet. Kame" cell too began powering up, using Goku's trademark attack. Gohan just smirked.

"SEN…"

"hame…HA"

"KO…HA"

The two ki-beams connected midair, and seemed even for a split second. However, Gohan's quickly began to gain ground on Cell's, while the monster could only watch, as his ki-beam was quickly cancelled by Gohan's Masenko, which continued in its deadly way until it hit Cell's body. It tore it apart, not leaving a single atom, much less a cell, from which it could regenerate. Gohan powered down immediately and flew off to where Piccolo's body laid. He touched his face while shedding a tear, while uttering the word "Goodbye sensei".

Piccolo's body began to shudder, as his voice was heard: "It would take more than that to get rid of me kid". However, he let out a moan of pain after uttering these words.

Gohan couldn't believe it. His teacher, mentor and best friend was not dead. However, he knew he had to act quickly. He powered up to SSJ2 and flew at top speed towards the lookout, carrying Piccolo. The Z Fighters, after a brief moment of hesitation, left off and followed him, trying as hard as they could to catch Gohan, but in his SSJ2 speed, he arrived way ahead of them to the lookout.

Before even setting foot in it, he was yelling Dende's name. The little God ran towards him, and knew what he had to do when he saw Piccolo's wounded body. He extended his hands and began the healing process. Right after that Gohan collapsed due to tiredness.

* * *

(A Few Weeks After the Cell Games)

Gohan sat sulking near a waterfall. He worse his trademark Piccolo-like outfit, except for the turban, for it couldn't possibly contain it his unruly hair. He still felt the sorrow of having lost his father, but worst of all, of the fact that he did not want to return. He did not blame him, he knew his father did that with only the best of intentions, but still it hurt. He was better now with the time though. His father would talk to him telepathically through King Kai every other time, and that made him feel as if Goku, in a way was still there. He knew he talked with his mother too. And he had another reason to go on. His mother had just told him she was expecting a child. He knew he would have to be there for his brother. He slowly got his body into position and began meditating, his tail wrapping around his waist. Yes, because, due to Dende going a little overboard in healing, his tail had grown back, much to the displeasure of a certain Saiyajin prince who was still bitter at the loss of his own appendage. Gohan had decided to keep it as a reminder of his father, since there was no moon anymore, and as a Super Sayajin he could control his Oozaru transformation anyways, and over the last few days had managed to train it in a way to make it invulnerable to squeezing, as his father had himself done many years ago.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lookout, Piccolo too was meditating. He knew that now with Goku gone, he had to take responsibility over Gohan. It was the least he could do for his formal rival turned friend. He knew from his nearly daily visits to the boy that his grief was slowly but surely healing. Gohan was still young, and Piccolo had grown much wiser after his fusion with Kami. He knew the boy would pull through. He left the meditating position and took off to where he felt Gohan's ki.

* * *

At Capsule Corp, Vegeta was taking a break from his usual training to do a little reflection. His pride had hurt when he was surpassed by Kakarot's Spawn, as he so affectionately called Gohan, and he trained for days without stop after that. But his reason eventually kicked in. He knew that maybe he would never be able to surpass Gohan, and while pondering over it, realized the foolishness of it all. This wasn't Vegeta-sei anymore, and he was the prince of a nearly extinguished race. He wasn't going to be less respected here because he was weaker, and while he would never stop training, he began to realize there was more to life than that. Lifting himself, he made his way onto the bedroom.

"Onna, are you awake", he said with a teasing grin on his face.

* * *

Piccolo had finally reached Gohan's meditating spot. He had greeted him, noticing the slight change in the boy's demeanour, which wasn't so grieving anymore, but more resigned, with some signs of happiness already showing. He smirked slightly at this.

"How are you doing today kid?"

"I'm fine, Piccolo, thanks. I realised there is no point in living in grief. My father is there watching over me, and I know he wants me to go on. I will" Gohan smiled slightly.

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about. You need to train your new SSJ3 form, and we're going to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at the Lookout to do just that."

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to mention that Piccolo." Gohan smirked. "But you're right. Now that my dad is gone, I need to train to be able to protect the Earth from whatever menaces it may face. But first I got to go ask my mom."

Piccolo sweatdroped at this. 'The most powerful warrior in the universe and he still needs to go ask for his mom's permission to train.' He sighed. He knew there was nothing he could so about that, so he just nodded and said "Meet me at the lookout when you're done" He proceeded to take off.

* * *

After dropping his mom at Capsule Corp, since she did not feel safe being alone while she was pregnant, Gohan took off for the Lookout. Piccolo was waiting near the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After greeting Dende and Mr. Popo, Gohan joined him and entered the room. Once they were there, Piccolo sat in meditating position, motioning to Gohan to stay up.

"Can you reach the third state at will?"

"I've never tried it after the fight with Cell, but I'll see what I can do." Gohan revived the pain he had felt at the Cell Games, shortly replaying the whole event in his head, and went through the several stages before settling on level three. Piccolo was overwhelmed by the power he displayed, but he knew Gohan still was very inexperienced at dealing with this form. He wandered at what he could do with it once he had achieved full control of it. He motioned Gohan to take a meditation position.

"It may be possible to be able to master that level of Super Saiyajin by endurance only, but that would be much long and enduring than my ensuring mind control, and if I may say so myself, less fruitful. Now let's begin by simply trying to power down, remaining in that form…"

* * *

Several months later, in Hyperbolic Chamber Time, Gohan was sitting meditating while Piccolo was watching. The Namek too had made great progress in his power level, but knew he was still no match for Gohan. He didn't care though. He felt very proud of his student. Gohan could not withstand the third level for several days in a row. But he still couldn't remain in that form as long as he wanted. However, as he was now hovering above the floor meditating, he knew he was very close. He felt as if he were approaching a hidden source of great power, as he delved in the depths of his mind as he never did before. This power had been the one that, in an "alternate timeline" (AN: Actual DBZ) the Old Kai had released with his Mystic Power Up. With one last fit of mental strength, he unlocked that energy, and a sudden wave of power overtook his body. He felt it as it worked with the SSJ3 energy, complementing it and unleashing what felt to Gohan as an unlimited power. He knew the SSJ3 form was now completely under control, with or without this mystic energy, which he could use independently of his Super Saiyajin power, but was only at full potential when combined with Super Saiyajin 3. As he continued to power up, a crack began to open out of thin air, and a black void began appearing on it. Gohan felt a force drawing him and Piccolo to the hole, and was eventually pulled before he had a change to react. Piccolo followed behind him.

* * *

They came out of the wrap on a wasteland, a land of red dust that neither of them knew. Looking to the sky and seeing two suns, they realized they weren't on Earth. Piccolo turned to Gohan, who had powered down while travelling through the wrap, and said "Your power level rose so quickly and so high, that it must have opened a whole between dimensions. Who knows where we are now kid." He felt around for power levels, and found a few that were high, for the norm, but that still were no match for his power at fractions of its full, much less to Gohan's. He quickly materialized a new of his trademark outfits for Gohan, since his old one had become quite damaged from his power surge, and then proceeded "We better split up and look around for someone who can tell us where we are. If you find someone, raise your ki and I'll be right there. I'll do the same" 

Gohan nodded and they both flew off in opposite directions.

* * *

On another corner of that planet, Bardock's crew had been ambushed by Dodoria and his men, on Frieza's orders. The four Saiyajins were trying to fight back the henchmen, but they were severely outmatched. They knew their captain would never arrive in time, and began preparing to die as Dodoria started walking towards Toma, the one he deemed would be the first to die…

To be Continued

* * *

Author's Notes

This Fic has a few small differences from cannon, notably the fact that half-breeds are able to attain SSJ3. There's nothing else major, so that's it for now. BTW, this name is kinda officious; I'll be holding a context to help me title it on the review box. Make your shot. Also, English is not my first language, so if you find any mistake, please feel free to berate me in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Endless, Nameless

Well, here is your favourite fic-writer. (yea right) Anyways, before I go on with the chapter, I'll add some more author's notes, and then reply to some reviews. I thank all my reviewers though, even those whose reviews don't require answers. Getting reviews is very addictive.

Anyways, I'll tell you have haven't seen the Bardock movie/special/whatever. But even hat I read from the net, I still want to change some stuff. It's not like the episode is cannon anyways. So, everything that is going to be different will be blamed on the butterfly effect, from Gohan and Piccolo entering the new timeline. Yes, they did create a new timeline, so nothing they do there will change their present. Anyways, onto review replies:

Daffodil8728: Well, they aren't in Vegetasei yet, they are on planet Meat, that's where Bardock's crew was ambushed by Dodoria and his men (if you can call them men). But they will stay there for quite a long time, although this fic, while it won't be a short drabble, is not going to be a 100000 word epic either. As for your other questions, if I answered them now I'd be spoiling the story wouldn't I?

Dargon Sheinto: Well, I read that on Wikipedia, but I guess it can be wrong. All the better if it is.

Zeynel: You'll know most of that in this chapter anyways. I can tell you in advance though, the only reason the crew is going to be spared is because of Celipa. I have some plans for her, but don't worry, she's not gonna mate with Gohan.

Korrd: I doubt Gohan will get any romantic involvement, though I _may _throw in a platonic thing, or a crush. But he's just about eleven, so I'm not going to give him any actual stuff regarding that. As for SSJ4: Such things do not exist, prude! (sorry, inside joke, I couldn't help it). Anyways, GT is an abomination, I watched half an episode of it, and it was enough for me to tell it was worse than many bad fanfics. It's not cannon anyways, so sorry, but there's not gonna be any SSJ4 or other GT stuff. But please don't let that keep you from reading.

Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter one:

* * *

Chapter 1

Gohan was flying at cruise speed, which for him was a lot fast, but allowed him to take a look around. The planet they were in was quite depressive. He felt a few kis near him, and flew towards the ground. As he got closer, he couldn't believe his eyes.

'That looks like Dodoria. But… but he was killed years ago in Namek. And those other people look like Saiyajins. But I thought Dad and Vegeta were the only surviving Saiyajins'. Then a sudden thought hit him. 'The dimensional wrap! It must have transported us through time instead of through dimensions.' He then remembered what he his physics and thought, 'Well, now that we got here, it is a new dimension.' He shrugged. 'Well, I can't stay here and do nothing, that pink blob looks like he's going to kill those Saiyajins. I got to stop him, they're my race after all. Plus he's very weak compared to me know.' Gohan smirked as he lifted his hand to his forehead and started powering up.

"MASENKO…HA"

Dodoria barely had time to notice the rising numbers in his scouter, before his head was blown away by the yellow beam. As that happened, every scouter around exploded.

Dodoria's henchmen looked up at the Demi-Saiyajin.

"Who's that kid? What happened to our boss?"

They gathered. Another one of them replied.

"Let's get him." Then to Gohan "Babies like you shouldn't be around here. It may be too dangerous." He began laughing.

Gohan smirked. They were not even worth it to use a special energy attack. He just phased out of where he was a few feet in the air, and suddenly appeared in front of them, releasing a ki explosion (AN: You know, when they just open their hand and blast what's in front of them, without actually charging any visible blast?), which quickly obliterated the goons out of existence.

The four older Saiyajins had been watching the scene in awe and shock. Toma, the second in command, was the first to regain composure.

"Who are you kid? Are you a Saiyajin?"

* * *

Piccolo stopped as he felt the spike in his student's ki, and then the disappearance of one of the strongest of the other kis he'd felt.

'Someone must have been getting smart with him.' Piccolo smirked, and then felt nearly all of the other kis disappear, leaving only four, not counting Gohan. He also felt a new ki arriving to the planet. It was stronger then all but what he later would learn was Dodoria's ki, himself's and Gohan's. He took off towards his student.

* * *

Bardock was approaching planet Meat inside his space pod, expecting to meet his crew. He had been watching his scouter, and grew worried as he noticed a power level of 20000 near his men, as well as a few other smaller levels.

'Maybe the meat-heads aren't as weak as we thought'. He frowned, worried. His team was like a family to him. Now that his mate had died giving birth to Kakarot, Radditz and they were all he had left, since he was going to send his newborn son to some backwater planet. Even Raditz was busy, started going on his own missions, and he rarely saw him anymore. He was awoken from his reflections by sudden bleeping of his scouter, which suddenly began to display some high rising numbers. It went near 34000 as it began to overheat from the quick power-up and Bardock hastily removed it from his ear, knowing it was about to explode. Bardock's prediction came true soon, however he saw the power level was still rising. His frown became more pronounced.

'Damn, I still haven't mastered the new power-sensing technique I developed enough to do it over such distance. Hold on guys, I'll be there in no time.'

His pod began entering Meat's atmosphere, and he hold tight to his sit for the landing, which rarely went smoothly in one of those things. The round vehicle finally landed on Meat's surface. Bardock opened the door, and prepared to take off, when a power passed close enough so that he could sense it, despite his incipient ki-sensing abilities. (AN: This probably deserves an explanation. In this fic, Bardock had figured out how to sense kis, but he didn't have much experience at it, so he couldn't feel them at large distances, nor if they were small. He had told his crew about this, but they were still skeptic.) He looked over to the direction where he felt it, and saw Piccolo's flying form.

'Is that a Namekian? It sure seems so, but what would a Namekian be doing here, so far from their home planet? And how did he get so strong? Maybe he's some sort of outcast. Hell, I don't have time for this. I feel my crew's power where he is flying to, and also some other large power. Even larger than the Namekian's. (AN: Gohan and Piccolo are obviously holding back, but they're n a hostile environment so they can't be fully suppressed, in order to be ready in case anyone attacked them, and anyways they were so powerful that 'holding back' meant what the others would consider a very strong power. To give you a figure, Piccolo is sporting a power level of about 22000, while Gohan is at around 37000.) He took off towards his team.

* * *

As Piccolo was flying towards Gohan, he saw something hit the planet's surface. He first thought it to be a meteor of sorts, but then saw it was a slightly more primitive version of the pods Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz had come to Earth in. He saw someone come out of it.

'Is that a Saiyajin? He looks like Goku. But I thought the only Saiyajins left were Goku and Vegeta.' He thought for a while then it hit him. 'Either this is an alternate dimension or the past. That pod looks more rudimentary than Vegeta's, but looks a lot like Goku's. Then this is probably the past, though I'll see if Gohan has found out anything.' He sped up his flight to reach his pupil faster.

* * *

"Who are you kid? Are you a Saiyajin?"

Gohan looked at the man who was interrogating him. He had a tail, and he looked like a Saiyajin alright. There was also a fat guy, a tall one who looked like a bigger, rougher version of Nappa, and a woman. His eyes widened. He'd never seen a Saiyajin female.

'So this is what Saiyajin females look like? She's looks beautiful.' Gohan blushed at this thought and stopped looking at her.

Meanwhile Toma was still waiting for him to answer, too shocked to pressure him. 'What an odd kid.' He looked like a Saiyajin. He had spiked black hair and equally black eyes. Not to mention a tail wrapped around his waist. But he also seemed to have a certain un-Saiyajin quality about him. Had they really seen him dispatch Dodoria and his henchmen without breaking a sweat?

Panboukin broke the silence.

"Nice attack you got there kid."

Gohan smiled at this. He then turned to Toma.

"My name is Gohan, and I'm a half-breed Saiyajin."

Toma's eyes widened. Gohan turned to Panboukin.

"Thanks by the way."

Toma was still in deep thought. How could a half-breed get this strong? They couldn't resist those guys, yet a half-breed brat could come and dispatch them all effortlessly?

Panboukin again took the task of breaking the silence.

"Hey, nice meeting another half-breed for a change. Maybe these guys will lay off me a bit now." (AN: I know in DBZ they don't say anything about Panboukin being an half-breed, but I think he most likely is, since his hair is too straight to be Saiyajin. I'm prepared to get yelled at a lot because of this, but I can take the heat. C'mon, flame away!) He smirked. He knew he could trust the kid, seeing as they shared something like that. Not to mention he saved their asses back there. Toma, while not imbued of the half-breed spirit of companionship, knew he had a debt of gratitude, plus Gohan seemed somewhat familiar, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Well, Gohan 'Gosh what a weird name', whoever you are, we ow…."

He was cut off when Gohan felt Piccolo approaching. He looked toward the direction where he felt him, and soon saw him arriving. He ended up landing near Gohan.

The other four Saiyajins were weirded out. What was a Namekian doing there? He obviously had some relation of sorts with the half-breed kid, since they were wearing identical looking gis and capes. Only the Namekian wore the turban, though.

"Gohan, who are these people?" Piccolo said when he arrived. He then lowered his voice to a whisper, making sure the other Saiyajins didn't hear them. "I think we're in the past."

Gohan nodded. "In know, I realized it when I killed a guy Vegeta had already killed in Namek." He smirked. "Not to mention all these Saiyajins." Then he raised his voice to normal levels. "But let's leave this for later, seems we have company." He pointed to where he felt Bardock's ki.

The four Saiyajins looked in that direction but saw nothing.

"What do you mean? I don't see anyone there!" It was the first time Totepo had spoken since Gohan arrived the scene.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you people can't sense ki. Well, just hold on, you'll be seeing whoever this is shortly." Gohan remarked.

"I saw him when I was coming here. He arrived in a space pod, and he looked a lot like Goku." Piccolo explained.

"Oh, so he's a Saiyajin?" Gohan asked, curious. Piccolo only nodded.

"It must be Bardock. He's our captain", Toma explained. Then something hit him. "That's it, that's what seems so familiar about you! You look a lot like him. Wait… Is he your father?"

Gohan smiled sadly. "No, my father's dead." But still he thought. 'Bardock. I heard that name somewhere. I think it was Vegeta who mentioned it. But when?' He had to stop his meditations as a stranger who looked like his father. A LOT! But still, the two couldn't be mistaken. For once, he had a bug scar in one of his cheeks, and his demeanor was much more aggressive, totally unlike Gohan's carefree father.

Bardock finally spotted his crew, who were sitting on the ground, while the Namek he had seen, but who had easily outflied(AN: is that even a word?) him, as standing next to what seemed like a Saiyajin boy, who wore the same set of clothes as the Namekian, except for the white turban. He landed and looked for his second.

"Toma, who are these people?"

"Well, apparently the boy's a Saiyajin half-breed, and the tall guy is obviously a Namekian."

"Yes, thanks for telling me the obvious. But why are they here?" He noticed the bodies of Frieza's henchmen. "And who killed those guys?"

Toma pointed to Gohan. "He did!" They had ambushed us and Dodoria was going to kill us, but then he appeared and launched this attack, it must've been really powerful since it killed that pink blob before he had a chance to notice anything."

Bardock stared at the boy in amazement. And then he noticed something weird. The boy looked a lot like him. He said half-jokingly:

"Hey, Toma, have I ever fathered any half-breeds I don't know about?"

Celipa spoke for the first time. "Even if you did, I doubt you can be his father, since the kid says he's dead."

"Oh, sorry kid." Bardock scratched the back of his neck in the famous hereditary gesture.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. If it is anyone's fault, it's mine." He smiled bitterly, but then shock overtook him as he noticed the head gesture. He remembered where he had heard the name Bardock. It was Vegeta talking about his dad's father. The inventor of the artificial moon technique. His grandfather. His bitter smile turned into a fully fledged smile.

"So kid, how did get so strong? Who trained you? Who was a Saiyajin, your mother or your father?" Bardock was curious at how someone so young could hold that much power.

"One question at a time. I've been training since I was 5. He trained me." Gohan pointed at Piccolo. "And it was my father who was a Saiyajin."

Bardock nodded. Then he realized something.

"Wait a moment. Just why were Freeza's henchmen attacking you? That slime! I knew he was plotting against us. We must go back to Vegetasei and warn everyone." He looked at the young Demi-Saiyajin and the Namekian. "Will you come with us? Your help will be precious in fighting the tyrant."

Gohan smirked. He faced Piccolo. "Let's go Piccolo-sensei. After all, I never had the chance to have much contact with my race, asides from dad."

Piccolo grunted, but Gohan knew that was his approval of the idea. Nothing bad could happen anyways, since they were now in a completely separate timeline, and they might as well have some fun while they didn't find a way to return to their timeline. Besides, he felt like giving his race another chance, and he knew Frieza was no match for either him or Piccolo. 'We'll have to find a way to beat him without many people seeing it though. They already think I'm ultra strong, what will they think when I transform into Super Saiyajin. Well maybe I won't need that. My base is stronger than dad's was at Namek. There's also the mystic power. That's it! Ah well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Hm, should I tell them I'm from the future?'

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by Toma.

"I don't feel like going back in those tiny pods, plus we don't have any of them for them too, and I hope you're not thinking to them into a pod with some of us. Especially not the Namekian, there's no way we'd have space.

Celipa replied.

"You're not very smart, are you?" She teased him. Let's just take the pink idiot's big ship.

"Great idea." Bardock complimented. Let's go. He motioned them to follow him.

* * *

Next chapter, the trip to Vegetasei. Will Gohan tell them his true story?

Some final Author's Notes. If you think I'm having Gohan use the Masenko too much, let me know and I'll put him using some others attacks. It's just that I think the Masenko is way cooler than the kamehameha, which I don't like very much. Well, that's i_t for now folks. Read and review!_


	3. Chapter 2

Endless, Nameless

Hello, hello, here I am again. I submited this chapter yesterday, but something must have went wrong, becuase it wasn't showing up, so I'm submiting it again. curses under breath. Don't expect me to always update this soon, though. This is more of a treat for the nice reviews (and a plea for more), than anything else. Anyways, let me respond to reviews before getting this thing going.

Korrd: Well, I'll consider your case, although it'd have to be a short term thing, and this is why I'm thinking more of the crush idea, because I don't want to break the kid's heart. Anyways, so you see I have a good reason for not including SSJ4, plus that transformation was ugly-ass.

Daffodil8728: Well, it's better than me, who only watched a few minutes of it, and just picked up the rest from the net. Ah well. Anyways, Gohan at the moment has a slight crush on Celipa, since she was the first Saiyajin girl he ever saw, but this is going to change soon, so don't worry.

CW: Yup, that was it, sorry but I'm too lazy to be bothered checking a dictionary. Anyways, about 'hybrids', remember this is a low class team, which, being used to rough treatment on the part of other, higher-ranking Saiyajins, doesn't really engage in much prejudice. As you will see later, half-breeds will still be despised by the elites, but still tolerated. I always thought the idea that some fic writers seem to have that half-breeds were always killed seems a little farfetched. At the very least, they'd use them for cannon fodder. As for the Kamehameha, I still think Gohan could make a Masenko strong enough to outclass it, if he took enough time to charge it. Anyways, the reason Gohan wasn't keen in going super is because he doesn't know how long it will take him to find a way to get back to his timeline, and he doesn't want much attention. And while the mystical power is stronger, it is less…. garish. But don't worry, I'm going to give him some nice scenes with the royal family.

Black and White: Haha, sorry, but no chance. I already have Celipa's romantic involvements planed out, in fact, I'll start unveiling them in this chapter, and it doesn't go there. Plus, Piccolo is asexual. I hope this doesn't stop you from reading on though.

Oh, yes a final note on Gohan's power. In his present maximum power, he's stronger than the fusion of Vegeta and Goku. I know this will seem too strong to you, but remember a couple of things. Gohan's training has been mostly through mind control techniques, which increase power faster than Vegeta's pure workout method. Also, he got the mystical power up on his own, and complete, unlike the series, where the Old Kai didn't finish it because he was lazy. Also, in the series he didn't go to Super Saiyajin in the mystic form because Shin said he wouldn't be able to handle it and would destroy the planet. Well, here he would be able to use the mystic form with Super Saiyajin **3**, which would give an even greater boost. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber there was nothing to destroy anyways, and now that he mastered it, he could unleash it without destroying the place he was in. If anything here contradicts cannon, just blame it on AU.

Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

They headed onto the ship Dodoria and his henchmen had come in. It looked a bit like the one Freeza used to go to Namek on the series, except slightly smaller. When they got close, Tomas stopped them. "Wait, there could still be someone there."

"There's no one in that ship." Piccolo grunted. Everyone else except Gohan and Bardock looked in doubt.

"How do you know that, Namek?" Toma barked, angry that he was being contradicted.

Piccolo smirked. "Oh, yes, I forgot you people can't sense ki." He said half to himself. Then he spoke to Toma. "We can read power levels without needing that scouter thing of yours."

Bardock glared at Toma. "I told you it could be done. I don't sense anyone there either, but I could sense al of you when I landed, even after by scouter was blown up while I was still on space."

Toma still grunted. "It must be some Namek technique." But still Gohan overheard him. "No, I can do it too. It's not that hard to learn, I bet I could teach you if you wanted."

Totepo just grunted. "We don't need lessons from half-breed brats." Panboukin punched him in the arm. "Watch it." Gohan just shrugged. They'd get used to him eventually.

They had been walking while having this conversation, so they were now inside the ship. Bardock headed towards the controls, and programmed the ship to head to Vegeta-sei. The ship's doors closed, and it slowly took off. Everyone was a bit shaken by the lift off, but they soon regained normal condition. Soon after, the growl of six Saiyajin stomachs was heard through the ship. Piccolo only sweatdroped

"I wonder if there's any food in here." Bardock wondered as he went into what seemed like a storage closet. His hopes were met, as he found several pre-made dishes. He just heated them, in a microwave like machine, and soon everyone was eating. Well, everyone except Piccolo that is.

The six Saiyajins were inhaling food at what seemed light speed, and Piccolo began to feel a little sick. This was too much eating for he to stand watching. He got up a bit angered.

"You Saiyajin are all the same bottomless pits. You make me sick." He half yelled and then stormed off, leaving the six Saiyajins staring at him.

"Ah, don't mind him, he's just jealous that we can eat this much. He never quite got used to it." Gohan half-joked.

"What a boring race. No food, no mating!" Toma said. All his team mates laughed heartedly. Gohan just smiled slightly, and blushed. He wasn't used to people talking about sex so openly.

Bardock was now getting satisfied, so he started to talk. Well, kid, as they may have told you, my name is Bardock and I'm the captain of this crew. These are my team mates Toma, my second in command, Totepo, Celipa and Panboukin." As he said their names, he pointed each of them with his finger. Gohan blushed a little when Bardock said Celipa's name, but fortunately no one noticed it.

"I'm Gohan, and that pissed off Namek who just stormed out was my sensei Piccolo." Gohan said smiling a little. He was still a bit intimidated by the Saiyajins, even though he knew one of them was his grandfather.

'What kind of a name is Gohan', Bardock thought, but decided to keep silent about it. "So, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but do you mind me asking who your father was?"

Gohan smiled bitterly. On top of all, he would have to lie. "He never told us his Saiyajin name." 'Well', he though, 'it is kinda true. He never said that, Raditz did.'

"I see. He wanted to cut off the past. I wonder why though." It wasn't something unheard of, but he still would have needed a reason. "Anyways, how did you meet the Namek? Why did he train you? He doesn't seem the friendly type."

Gohan laughed at this. "Well, Piccolo used to be an enemy of my father. He wanted to rule our planet. One day though, someone tried to invade our planet and my father and Piccolo had to join strengths to kill him. However, my father was… injured in the fight, and two of his allies would come soon to get revenge. So Piccolo took me off and trained me."

"So, did you manage to beat the other two?" Toma asked, this time seriously interested.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. I had to turn into an Oozaru. Of course I was much weaker back then." Gohan didn't remember this, but his friends had told him.

Bardock nodded. "Were those the ones who killed your father?"

"No, my father was killed later by another monster. But I avenged him and killed it." Gohan said, with a tone of sadness in his voice.

Bardock felt a tiny sting of remorse for having brought this topic. "Sorry to talk about that, kid." He still thought 'That means he's stronger than his father. I've never heard of a case where a half-breed managed to be stronger than his Saiyajin parent.'

"What's your other half, kid?" Celipa had asked this. She was also thinking the same as Bardock.

"It'sChikyuujin" Goha_n_ said faintly, looking down so no one would see his cheeks redden. That Saiyajin girl (AN: I don't think Celipa is that old.) managed to embarrass him and turn him shy when she talked to him.

Bardock thought what he'd heard about that race. They looked a lot like Saiyajins, except they were much weaker and had no tails. They in habited planet… At this, Bardock shuddered. "FromChikyuu_-_sei?"

"Yea, why?"

"I just sent my son Kakarot there to purge it."

Gohan knew there wasn't any reason to worry. From his experience with Mirai Trunks, he knew that events in changed timelines, while they didn't happen exactly how or when they were supposed to, in the end most of the practical results would remain unchanged. Plus, even if it saddened him that he may not have been born in that timeline, he knew that even if his chibi 'father' didn't loose his memory, Muten Roshi, Korrin or Kami could take on him, since he had been very weak at birth. "Don't worry. Muten Roshi Korrin and Kami can take care of the planet while we're away."

Bardock figured out the first two names Gohan had mentioned were powerful Chikyuujin warriors, and the last one was obviously the planet's Kami.

"So? He's MY SON, is that supposed to comfort me?" Bardock was kinda pissed.

"Don't worry, after we deal with this business we can go there and retrieve your son. I'm sure they wouldn't kill him anyways, just render him harmless."

"How can you even do that? To a Saiyajin?" Bardock was a bit offended.

"There are ways." Gohan smiled mysteriously.

Bardock shrugged. 'Better not worry with that now.' Then out loud: "Did you ever have your power level tested?"

"Once, but it was a long time ago. I'm much stronger now." Gohan informed.

Bardock nodded. "Just walk to the front of that device and we'll test you."

"I hope this is not some kind of trick." Gohan frowned.

This time it was Toma who spoke. "What? You saved our lives boy, we owe you big time. It's not easy for me to say this, but we would never have made it if you hadn't killed Dodoria right there. We wouldn't trick you."

Gohan seemed convinced and walked to the front of the testing device. Bardock got to the controls and turned the thing on. The numbers began appearing on the screen. They finally stopped when the device indicated 34000. (AN: Remember he's on his base form, and holding back A LOT). At that everyone in the room gasped. Bardock hadn't much practice at comparing kis yet. He only knew how to spot them correctly, and even that only at a certain range.

"Thirty four thousand? You're more powerful than King Vegeta!" Toma half-yelled. He then muttered under his breath. "How could a half-breed get so powerful?" Only Celipa had heard him say that, and she was looking at Gohan with astonishment.

Even Bardock was dumbfounded. He turned off the contraption while looking at Gohan in shock. He knew Gohan was strong, but that surprised him. King Vegeta would not be happy about that. Bardock smirked. 'Serves him right for being so arrogant.'

Meanwhile, Gohan was thinking. 'How can they be so astonished by this? I'm holding back so much and haven't even transformed. Of course now I can't hold back any further, seeing as they don't know one can hide ki. But how will "King Vegeta" react. Ah well, we'll see when we get there. Besides, if I'm going to kill Frieza, they'd find out anyways.'

"Gohan, can you train us?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Gohan's time, Dende felt something was wrong in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow the balance seemed to have been altered. He asked Mr. Popo. "Mr. Popo, is there any way to know how many people are inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Yes, follow me." He led Dende into a room, which seemed to be near the hyperbolic time chamber's entrance. Dende looked at the device Mr. Popo was pointing to, and to confirm his fears, it indicated that no one was inside the room at that time. He rushed the Chamber door, and opened it, entering, but still held it open. He could feel neither Gohan's nor Piccolo's ki inside the room. "This is not good." He muttered. "What can I do, what can I do. Oh yes, I'll contact King Kai for advice." He left the chamber entrance, concentrating on his telepathic link with King Kai."

* * *

"Lord Frieza, it seems Dodoria is dead." Kiwi was standing in front of the lizard, with a slightly scared look on his face, which he did his best to dissimulate. Frieza was known for sometimes killing the bearers of bad news. This seemed like he was in a good mood though.

"WHAT! How is that possible?"

"We don't know sir. We lost all contact with him and his ship. We ordered one of our supply ships, which was just passing by, to scan planet Meat, where he was supposed to be in, but found it was completely deserted. It seems the monkeys may have been stronger than he thought." He was careful not to mention they had also been stronger than Freeza thought.

"How is that possible? Well, well, I guess someone else will have to take care of this. But right now I'm short of one right hand man. You're the next in strength to Dodoria, it seems only logical that you'll take his place now that he's gone. Zarbon" the lizard motioned to the green man who was standing next to him… "take care of things so that Kiwi gets settled according to his new position. And then go with him to Vegetasei and bring me the little monkey prince." With that Frieza smiled evilly.

"Yes, sir." both Zarbon and Kiwi yelled, leaving the room.

* * *

"Gohan, can you train us?" Bardock uttered.

Gohan looked at his grandfather. "Well, I don't know. I never trained anyone, but I guess I could, with Piccolo's help. Besides, you'll need to be strong to fight Freeza's henchmen."

Bardock scowled. Not only didn't he like the perspective of being trained by a non-Saiyajin, he was also worried about something else. 'Even if we can beat Frieza's henchmen, we're never going to be able to beat Frieza himself. Frieza was reported to have a power level of about 250000(AN: This was more or less the power he had when he was fighting Nail, holding back, so I figure it would be the power he regularly sported), and as if that wasn't bad enough, it was rumored he could transform into something even more powerful. But no one knew. No one had seen him transform and lived to tell the tale.

Gohan looked at him and guessed what he was thinking. He smiled. "Don't worry Bardock, we'll beat Frieza. Now is there any training room in this ship? Any place where we can blast things without damaging the structure?"

Bardock wondered how the boy could be so confident, but decided to save his doubts for other time. "Yes, there should be anyways." They all went inside the ship, to find a training room, which was, however, already taken by Piccolo, who was meditating. Gohan smiled and opened the door. "Piccolo, we need to train them for the battle with Frieza's henchmen."

Piccolo used the telepathic abilities he'd learned with Kami to talk to Gohan without being heard.

/Are you sure about this? You're gonna fight Frieza/

/What, you don't think I can win/ Gohan smirked.

Piccolo returned the smirk. /No kid, even I could beat that lizard now. But do you want to meddle with the past/

/It's not our past anymore. It's like when Mirai Trunks came to our timeline. Our arrival created a new timeline. Nothing we do now will interfere with our present./

_/I'll trust_ your judgment on this, Gohan./ Piccolo then opened his mouth to speak. "Sure Gohan. You start coaching them, though. After all, they're your race. If I find any flaw in your teachings, I'll point that out, but I won't actively interfere."

Gohan smiled and nodded, while Bardock smirked. The Namek knew, and he was wisely retreating. It seemed they would be able to get along after all.

Gohan started his introductory speech. "I'll be giving you a slightly different training than what you're used to. I know some of you may be reluctant to be taught by someone so much younger than you." While he said this he was looking at the four subordinates, who were not too happy with the idea, but decided not to question his Captain. "I can only tell you to not underestimate me. I'm much stronger than you, and while I may not have as much fighting experience, I have quite a good deal of it, and I know some techniques you will only benefit in learning." He saw he had gotten them half-convinced, and went on. "Now, this training may be slightly different than what you're used to. In addition to training our body, we also need to train our minds. Most of our strength comes from there. So I will start by teaching you some basic mind control techniques." He sat in a meditation position. "Sit like this."….

* * *

Well, this ends chapter 2. This was sort of a filler chapter, but it was neededNext chapter will have the training and the arrival on Vegeta-sei. Till then, review please! 


	4. Chapter 3

Endless, Nameless

Well, here I am again. No ANs this time, so let's just start by answering reviews.

DBZ Chick1: I think my chapters are a good size, but I divide them as the story unfolds, trying to keep each one with its own theme. So it will likely vary.

Korrd: Well, as Gohan said, it can't be purged, for the simple reason Kakarot ain't strong enough. Remember the beating Old King Piccolo gave Goku? And that was after he had been training a lot. Kami could do that too, especially because with Piccolo inside the jar, he could have more power.

Chibi Dragon: I think I'm updating steadily and you don't really have much to complain about regarding that. :\

Troubles: I never heard about Bardock being able to read minds, and as for seeing the future, that isn't the future.

Well, now I present you chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Gohan had been leading them five Saiyajins through the basic mind control training for the past hours. They had been a little reluctant at first, and still felt a bit awkward, since they weren't used to training like that. But they began to see the potential that type of training had, and had been engaging on it for a while Gohan finally interrupted them.

"Well, you can all stop now. I hope you were able to gather enough skill on this type of training to be able to do it by yourselves, at least in the basic forms. There is much more to it, but we can't yet approach it until you've become familiar with the basic procedures. Now, we're going to do some physical training, but first I have to know what level you're at. So, you're all gonna spar. Totepo, you can spar with _Panboukin, Celipa, you'll spar with Toma, and Bardock will spar with Piccolo."_

_Piccolo rose an eyebrow (or what he has on the place where they should be anyways), and his mouth twitched a bit, but he stood in a fighting stance. Gohan stepped to the side and signalled form them to start sparring. He watched each fight carefully. Totepo and Panboukin's fight was easily the worst, as they didn't display much skill at all. They also weren't very fast, and Gohan spotted many weak points. Toma and Celipa's fight was generally better, but still left a lot to be desired. Celipa was fast enough to give Toma trouble, even though he was stronger than he was. He still dominated the battle, however. Either way, Gohan also spotted many grounds for improvement. Bardock's spar with Piccolo, who was holding back a lot, was still very lopsided. The former Demon King was much skilled than his opponent, even though he was holding back to approximately Bardock's power. The greatest weakness Gohan noted in all of them, was that they relied too much on brute strength than on style and skills, which often left them unprotected, and could left them vulnerable even against enemies of around the same strength, but more skilled._

_"Okay, you can stop now." Gohan halted the spars, and proceeded to elaborate on their weaknesses. Needless to say, they didn't take this all that well._

_ Meanwhile on outer space, two pods were travelling at amazing speed. Inside them were Frieza's head henchmen, Zarbon, and the newly promoted Kiwi. They were awake, lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Kiwi got tired of the silence, and turned on the Radio connection between the twin pods._

_"Hey Zarbon, are you awake?"_

_"Of course I'm awake. I'm just thinking."_

_"Ok, ok calm down. How do you think the monkeys were able to kill Dodoria?" 'However they did, the situation's got its upsides. After all, if not for that, I wouldn't have gotten this promotion.' Kiwi smirked._

_"How am I supposed to know? He had a power level of 21,000. No monkey was ever that powerful, unless… Wait, that it, one of them must have been in that Giant Monkey form! It increases their power tenfold! That must have been it." Zarbon said, rather hastily._

_"Wasn't that a third class team though? How could any of them have a power level of more than 2,100 in base form?" Kiwi was intrigued._

_"Well, I'm not sure about it, Lord Frieza talked to Dodoria about that, not me, after all it wasn't my job. But from what Dodoria told me before he left, they were getting exceptionally powerful. Especially their leader, Bardock. Lord Frieza thought they would rebel, so he sent Dodoria to kill them. He said he'd tell me all about it when he got back, but that now seems out of question." Zarbon explained._

_"Well, if they managed to beat Dodoria, how do we know if we're going to make it? It's their prince we're going to get, after all, they'd probably defend him with all they got." Kiwi's worrying showed in his voice._

_Zarbon laughed. "Don't worry. Vegeta-sei hasn't got a full moon in the horizon for years, and they need that to transform to giant monkey. And none of their warriors can match our strength in base form, certainly not my monster strength."_

_"Oh, that's right, you have that. Well, ok then, I think I'm going to sleep for the rest of our trip." Kiwi reached for the stasis gas button._

_"Don't overuse that thing. I want you awake when we get there." Zarbon just growled._

_"Don't worry, I'm used to this. Over and out." Kiwi turned off the radio and pressed the stasis gas button. Soon he was asleep._

_Back on the lookout, Dende had finally gotten hold of his superior. It had taken a while, since he was busy trying to keep Goku from eating all the food for the North Quadrant's fighters. Anyways, Dende had started the mental talk._

_"King Kai, sir? Is that you?"_

_"Of course it's me. Is anyone trying to destroy the earth again?" King Kai asked worryingly._

_"No sir. It's just that Piccolo and Gohan were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber one moment, and they were gone the next. There was no one there." Dende said, or rather thought._

_"What? How is that possible? Something must have opened a hole through dimensions? But what could have caused that?" _

_"King Kai, sir? Do you think someone with a huge power could do something like that?" Dende asked, suddenly inspired._

_"It is possible. Wait, do you mean… Gohan?"_

_"It's all I can think off, sir."_

_"That must be it. I'll speak with grand Kai and ask him if he known anything about this. Meanwhile, you talk to that blue haired scientist of yours and ask her if she can devise any sort of machine to help you sort this out." King Kai spat out._

_"I'll do my best, sir."_

_At the spaceship that had brought Dodoria to planet Meat, training had ended. Now Gohan was sparring with Piccolo. They were fighting at the levels they had been sporting, not wanting to arouse suspicion due to their true power levels. The spar finally ended, with Gohan winning, given he was suppressing his power at a higher level. They finally sat down. _

_"So, you're really determined to go through with this? You know this may totally ruin your chances of being born in this timeline… Not to mention mines." At this Piccolo smirked._

_"Don't worry, I've got a plan that hopefully will make everything turn out all right. But you'll have to trust me. I've got to ask you something for that. When was the moment you began to doubt your hate for my father and your urge to conquer the world?" Gohan asked._

_"Well, I can't precise it. It was somewhere in those years between the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai and your uncle's arrival. Of course, after him, you sealed the deal." At this Piccolo smiled, looking at his student, the first person whom he befriended, but also the first one who wasn't so terrified of him he would actually try to reach out to the Namekian. _

_Gohan noticed Piccolo's smile and smiled too. He knew the green warrior wasn't very good at expressing emotions, but that smile told Gohan everything Piccolo didn't say about their friendship. "Well, are you prepared to kick some lizard butt?" _

_Piccolo smirked and got up. "He'll pay for what he did to the Namekians in the future."_

_In another lounge in the spaceship, Bardock and his crew were having a little "snack", which by Saiyajin standards meant a pile of food enough for three normal human meals—to each of them. _

_"So, Bardock, are you sure you don't have a brother or something that could have fathered that kid? He really does look a lot like you." Toma was interrogating is Captain. They had been discussing Gohan's origin for quite a while._

_"No, I'm positive. I would say it was Raditz's kid, because of the long hair (AN: Gohan had been training on the room of spirit and time for nearly a year when he got into the past. His hair grew to about the length it was during the Saiyajin saga, so it now looks like Raditz's.), but Raditz couldn't have a kid that old. He barely hit puberty. Oh well, when we get to Vegeta-sei we'll try to find out more."_

_"Speaking of kids, your kid is probably on his way to that planet already. But according to that Gohan kid, there are warriors there who can defeat him. Aren't you worried?" Celipa asked, concerned. _

_"He said they wouldn't kill him. I'll get by there after we get Frieza… If we survive."_

_Bardock said deeply._

_"Do you think we're going to beat Frieza? I mean, I know they seem strong, but Frieza is reported to be in the hundred thousands. How can they possibly hope to beat them?"_

_"I don't know, but we'll have to try. Frieza will destroy us all in the end, so we got to fight as hard as we can."_

_An eerie feeling came over them. Would they win?_

_At that moment someone came in the doorway._

_"Bardock, I must speak with you."_

_Gohan's shade appeared in the doorway. Bardock raised his eyebrow interrogatively, but followed him. They entered a small room and sat down, for a hopefully private talk. Little did they know, Bardock's crew had followed them, and was listening to the whole conversation through the door. (AN: Yes, I know Gohan could feel their power levels, but he wasn't really paying attention, because h was too worried with what he was going to tell Bardock.)_

_"Bardock, there's something you need to know about me..." Gohan remarked._

_Bardock was curious. He felt he was going to finally find out this mysterious boy's origin. He nodded and prepared to listen._

_"You are a scientist, are you not?" Gohan asked._

_"Yes, how do you know?" Bardock was wondering._

_"Wait, that's what I'm about to tell you. As a scientist, this must be easier for you to understand. You see, I'm not from this time… I'm from the future. About 30 years in the future."_

_Bardock gasped at this. He wasn't sure if he believed the boy, but that would explain a lot. He knew about the concept of time travel, but there wasn't technology available to do so in that time. However, the future seemed to be different. (AN: Yes, I know that's not how Gohan got there, but Bardock doesn't.) "Do you have any proof?" he shot._

_Gohan smirked. "You are the inventor of the artificial moon technique, for which you'll forever remain in the annals of Saiyajin story. Not that there's now much history to follow…"_

_"What do you mean? Those visions I was having… About Frieza! Did he really…?" Bardock asked in shock._

_"Yes, Frieza destroyed Vegeta-sei. I don't know exactly how it happened, since I wasn't even born, but from what Vegeta and dad told me you died while fighting against Frieza, right before the planet got destroyed. Only for Saiyajins were left alive: Vegeta-ouji, his bodyguard Nappa, and your two sons, Raditz and Kakarot." Gohan explained. _

_"So, you're Raditz's son? I knew it, I knew you were related to me! I knew Raditz would go far, but to have a son this powerful… Unbelievable!" Bardock contained himself not to jump with excitement, but that was a very un-Bardock-y thing to do after all. _

_Gohan looked down and scratched the back of his head, in the hereditary Son gesture. "Er, it must be because of the hair. Hehe. I'm not Raditz's son, but I am indeed related to you…"_

_"Kakarot? Are you Kakarot's son? How's that possible? He was so weak when he was born…"_

_"Well, that may be what saved him, since you sent him away for having such a low power level, he was able to escape the destruction of Vegeta-sei, and grew to become the first Super Saiyajin in centuries." Gohan said harshly._

_"What? A Super Saiyajin? The legendary? Kakarot? But… but didn't you say you had surpassed him?" Bardock was stunned. To have his son become the legendary, the son of a third class warrior. It was such an honour. And this boy, who was his grandson, and was so strong too…_

_"I did. I reached levels two and three of Super Saiyajin."_

_"There is more than one level? Does that mean there are more Super Saiyajins?" Bardock asked, totally bewildered._

_"Well, besides me and my dad, Vegeta is a Super Saiyajin too, and so was his son from the future. But not the one in my timeline, because, well, because he's still a baby." Gohan said, smiling at Bardock's confused face. "But I'm the only person to have ever broken first level."_

_"So, how did Kakarot become a Super Saiyajin?" Bardock, asked, interested._

_"When he fought Frieza on planet Namek." Gohan explained. He guessed the question Bardock was going to ask next. He smiled. "He won."_

_Ok, I'm very pissed at myself for this chapter. I wanted it to be a lot longer, but I'm out of steam, and I think y'all deserve an update, even if it's just a filler, badly written chapter. Quality will improve next time, and I'm pleased to announce I solved a major stumble block that would appear later on the story, so now, I already know how the end will go, while before, I wasn't so sure. Once again, I'm sorry for the bad chapter, but please R&R. I know I'm gonna get negative reviews, but still they're better than no reviews at all._


End file.
